Puppy Love
Puppy Love is the second episode of Lucky Fred. Synopsis Fred and Braianna found a very cute puppy and Friday gets suspicious, and jealous. Plot Fred and Brains are playing in the park with a frisbee, until Fred is lost it and orders Friday to become one. Friday flies but returns in the mouth of a puppy like no other, slobbered Friday, but if he liked to be with Brains and Fred, they decided to keep it. Later that day, Friday feels ignored because his friends are playing with the puppy, which they named Puddles (Puduls). Puddles bit off the TV's cable, causing it to lose its program that Friday decided to watch. After a careful observation, Friday presented evidences of Puddles standing on 2 legs, ruining papers that contained the disarmament codes for a top secret SB1 magma drill and burying a weapon of Brains, so Friday suspected Puddles to be an alien. However, his friends protected Puddles, and Friday, being jealous, ran away. Then Puddles suddenly reveals that he is actually a Canilian (an alien dog breed) called "Borgodon, the Loyalist" and manages to lock up Fred and Brains in the laboratory, but Friday returns and defeats the classic weakness of each dog, their hatred for squirrels. Giving enough time, for Brains to stop the drill from hollowing out the Earth. With 1.52 seconds to spare, the Earth is safe again. Moments later, Puddles is still chasing after Friday. Finally, Friday uses the net to capture Puddles and ended up getting dizzy. After Puddles's capture, he is temporarily imprisoned in Brains's lab, plays with a chew toy, and swears that he'll be back, but gets shocked 3 times by holding on to the bars. At the living room, Fred asks Friday why did he comeback, Friday replied that he was worried about the both of them even though they were mean to him and he has to find out who got eliminated from the "World's toughest sailor." Then, Fred and Braianna apologizes to Friday for not believing him and they promise that there will be no more pets. Not until, a cute little kitty came by outside the window, Fred and Braianna were at it again, leaving Friday again. Characters Main Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Puddles Minor Characters *Sorrow *Unnamed civilians *Unnamed kitten *Squirrel Gallery S1 E2 begin.png S1 E2 Braianna calculating.png S1 E2 Fred rushing Braianna.png S1 E2 Braianna focuses.png S1 E2 Braianna throws.png S1 E2 incoming projectile.png S1 E2 Fred with frisbee.png S1 E2 Fred hanging on.png S1 E2 Braianna smiling.png S1 E2 Fred throws.png S1 E2 incoming bird.png S1 E2 Fred facepalm.png S1 E2 Fred thinking.png S1 E2 Fred looks into the bag.png S1 E2 Friday wondering and complaining.png S1 E2 Fred commands.png S1 E2 thumbs up for Friday.png S1 E2 Braianna facepalm.png S1 E2 frisbee is on the tree.png S1 E2 Friday the frisbee.png S1 E2 returning the frisbee.png S1 E2 Puddles wants another.png S1 E2 different reactions.png S1 E2 Puddles licking Braianna.png S1 E2 Friday not getting it.png S1 E2 cuteness.png S1 E2 Friday disagrees.png S1 E2 Fred catchphrase.png|Sweet corn! S1 E2 Puddles found Friday.png S1 E2 wanting to keep.png S1 E2 Puddles returns.png S1 E2 Friday not liking Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles after yawning.png S1 E2 captured photos of Puddles.gif S1 E2 Fred not getting it.png S1 E2 Fred taking pictures again.png S1 E2 Friday showing off.png S1 E2 Luckpuig residence.png S1 E2 a tunnel on a mountain.png S1 E2 Fred and Braianna defending.png S1 E2 can't believe it.png S1 E2 I'm watching you.gif S1 E2 Friday eating popcorn.png S1 E2 the neighborhood.png S1 E2 Braianna adoring Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles with ribbon.png S1 E2 Puddles with hat.png S1 E2 Puddles depressed.png S1 E2 Friday complaining about Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles on a leash.png S1 E2 Fred and Braianna not getting it.png S1 E2 Puddles notices the squirrel.png S1 E2 Friday tied to a tree.png S1 E2 Braianna asking the two.png S1 E2 Puddles teasing Friday.png S1 E2 Friday assures.png S1 E2 Friday watching Puddles.png S1 E2 Puddles tearing the papers.png S1 E2 Exhibit A.png S1 E2 suspicious of Puddles.png S1 E2 Fred not buying it.png S1 E2 Exhibit B.png S1 E2 the two doesn't care.png S1 E2 The two without Friday.png S1 E2 Exhibit C.png S1 E2 Puddles scared.png S1 E2 Friday's evil alien expression.png S1 E2 Fred still doesn't believe Friday.png S1 E2 Puddles reveals.png S1 E2 Puddles with gun.png S1 E2 Friday got hit.png S1 E2 Friday blows hot hands.png S1 E2 Puddles chasing Friday.png Trivia *First appearance of Puddles and Sorrow. *Braianna is dressed as a normal girl and did not changed to any other clothing, during the whole episode. *Only one alien was seen. *Braianna mentioned that she never had a pet, but actually, she has one. *When Puddles hid behind Braianna's back, his entire body (except the head) is seen to be thinner. *The countdown started at 00:01:59:65 and a few frames later the countdown is extended to 00:01:59:94. *When exiting the laser cage Puddles, Braianna asks Fred to help Friday and leaves the room. However, it is not seen. *This the first time that both Fred and Braianna made a promise. Category:Season 1